


Na Ponta dos Pés.

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy, Hanji POV, M/M, curtinha, ereri, levi sofrendo por ser baixinho, riren - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: Onde Levi não ficaria na ponta dos pés por ninguém, exceto Eren.🥀• {| ErenxLevi | A.U. | Fluffy |} • { Hanji POV! } •
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Na Ponta dos Pés.

Hanji sempre apreciou coisas inesperadas, de forma que a vida cotidiana nunca fora apelativa para si, na realidade, era exatamente dessa realidade costumeira que sempre tentou fugir desde que se dava por gente. Quando criança estava sempre trocando de atividades extracurriculares, inventando e aprendendo coisas novas todos os dias, portanto no meio desse processo mesmo as amizades que fez acabavam por trazer consigo características únicas e um tanto incomuns: Mike, além de desde sempre ser exageradamente alto para a idade, trazia um senso de faro muito apurado, como complemento trazia uma personalidade única, então estar ao lado do homem sempre carregava consigo alguma novidade. Erwin, por sua vez, tinha uma mente única, desde cedo um estrategista que faria de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos e portador de uma visão sempre à frente do que os outros enxergavam, então estar ao lado do loiro era eternamente interessante; por último mas não menos intrigante havia Levi. 

O Ackerman era um caso engraçado, inesperadamente o mais baixo do grupo tinha certo apreço por manter uma rotina organizada, mas mesmo assim, do mesmo modo que todos mencionados anteriormente, estava longe de ser comum. Ele sempre se destacava em tudo o que fazia, tinha algumas manias estranhas e o que mais o diferenciava era a personalidade única: uma feição que parecia lembrar uma casca impenetrável, mas no fundo, sim, ele com certeza era o que mais sentia. Embora sentisse raramente se expressava, e era exatamente por isso que por mais que Hanji já esperasse ver de tudo em sua vida, carregada pela ânsia do desconhecido e do inesperado, ver aquele homem — aquele mesmo Levi Ackerman que não podia escutar uma menção à sua pouca altura sem ficar puto — se levantar nas ponta dos pés para dar afeto a Eren era motivo o suficiente para deixá-la mais que surpresa.

Levi nunca gostou de demonstrações de de carinho, céus! Hanji achava que Levi nunca nem mesmo tinha sentido carinho por ninguém, não de uma maneira romântica e que envolvesse toques ao menos, e era daquela forma que tinha o conhecido durante toda sua infância e adolescência. Ele já tinha ficado com algumas garotas e alguns garotos durante o ensino médio sim, mas era o típico popular inalcançável quebrador de corações que as garotas sonhavam em namorar — e Hanji achava aquilo hilário, para ser sincera. Apesar de parecer estar sempre bravo era na verdade muito controlado, sendo as únicas vezes que ficava realmente nervoso: quando outros falavam de família e amigos importantes para si ou quando o perturbavam por sua altura — outra coisa que Hanji arriscava sua sorte em rir descaradamente.

O Ackerman não gostava de se sentir inferior a ninguém, ao passo que sabia que também não era superior, então odiava mais que tudo demonstrar qualquer coisa que considerasse uma “fraqueza”, isso é: trocar carinhos, palavras afetuosas, parecer triste ou inseguro mas, acima de tudo, você nunca — nunca! — veria Levi ficar nas pontas dos pés. Seja para alcançar uma prateleira mais alta, seja pelo pedido de outra pessoa e muito menos para beijar. 

O último era um tanto específico, mas Levi mesmo o apontara quando o grupo de amigos saiu junto e Hanji o viu ficar com um homem um tanto mais alto que si; Levi nem mesmo tentara! Era até engraçado vê-lo apenas agarrando a gola da camisa do indivíduo, puxando-o para baixo até que ficasse em sua altura, as costas do outro toda dobrada em um ângulo que em pouco tempo certamente o deixaria desconfortável.

Mas de repente toda aquela dureza desapareceu com a chegada dele: Eren Yeager, que em todo seu esplendor tinha Levi ao redor de suas mãos e nem mesmo sabia o tamanho da veracidade daquilo. Se conheceram quando o mais velho ainda estava na faculdade, Levi contara que o primeiro encontro com Eren acontecera em uma das palestras extracurriculares de seu curso de direito; O Yeager era filho de um renomado doutor que tinha ido fazer parte da discussão. Sentaram lado a lado (por falta de lugares dizia o Ackerman) e o assunto surgiu quase como se fosse inevitável, o interesse foi instantâneo e no dia seguinte já se encontraram novamente, apesar disso, até iniciarem um namoro foram uma bagunça só. 

E era o esperado! Levi não sabia se expressar e era teimoso como uma porta, característica que compartilhava com o de olhos verdes que, por sua vez, apesar de não aparentar era um tanto inseguro. Foi uma situação complicada, ambos sofreram antes de se resolverem e começarem uma relação e Hanji dizia com convicção: um diálogo teria evitado boa parte do tempo perdido, mas talvez fosse para ser daquele jeito? Ela não acreditava em destino, mas ver aqueles dois juntos certamente a trazia uma pontinha de dúvida, afinal também achou que nunca veria Levi tão carinhoso, e ali estava ele mostrando-a errada mais uma vez!

Mas, pensando bem, já devia ser algo a se esperar levando em consideração que Levi nunca se deu muito bem com palavras e, sendo assim, ações sempre diziam mais quando o tinham em vista. Tomar a iniciativa de andar de mãos dadas, abraçar, estar sempre de algum modo tocando — e acima de tudo esticando-se para poder beijar — Eren era prova concreta que ele estava caidinho pelo namorado, ou seria essa a expressão errada? Sim, era. Hanji gostava mais de pensar que, mesmo tendo o maior complexo de altura que já vira em sua vida, Levi estava nas pontas dos pés por Eren.


End file.
